In the dark
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ginny le demuestra a Hermione que todo es posible dentro de la oscuridad. Femslash. Oneshot


La felicidad había sido desterrada de su mente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía estaban frescos en su memoria, como si recién fueran pintados en un lienzo por la mano de un pintor muy triste. Hermione lloraba sin control, sentada en un banquillo de una plaza, sola y angustiada, cuando hace diez minutos atrás estaba acompañada, pero enfrascada en una dura discusión acerca de una supuesta infidelidad de su ex novio. Sabía que era verdad, porque lo había visto en el centro de Londres, pretendiendo no ser visto, besando a otra mujer que no pudo identificar plenamente por estar oculta por la sombra de un local comercial. Y, pese a que negó que estuviera con otra, Hermione sabía la verdad y aquello gatilló la discusión, y luego a los gritos. Pasó mucha vergüenza mientras se ponía cada vez más roja de ira, porque las personas que circulaban por el lugar los observaban con curiosidad y otros tantos con descortés incredulidad. Y, después de una media hora de gastar saliva en negar que veía a otra chica, lo admitió, aunque sólo lo hubiera hecho para ponerla furiosa. Odiaba que los chicos jugaran con ella, y ésta era ya la séptima vez que salía con alguien distinto.

Y era la séptima vez que se repetía la misma historia.

En medio de las lágrimas, los pensamientos de Hermione siempre iban en la misma dirección, se hacía las mismas preguntas y obtenía siempre las mismas respuestas. Se sentía como una mariposa nocturna que se sentía atraída testarudamente por una luz, y se acercaba a ella, sabiendo que si lo hacía podría quemarse. ¿Estaba condenada a ser una mujer desechada por los hombres? ¿Lo haría hasta resultar irreversiblemente herida y la única alternativa que reste sea poner fin a su vida?

No, había otra alternativa.

Pero no tomaba ese rumbo, porque era un camino que pocas tomaban. Temía lo que dirían sus padres, sus amigos, todo su círculo social si se decidía por romper con los esquemas y hacer algo que era socialmente rechazado, incluso condenado por muchas instituciones de poder. Tenía el corazón roto, y no sólo en dos, sino en varios pedazos, como un plato que cae desde mucha altura, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba sentada en un banquillo, con las manos sobre su cara, llorando a vista y paciencia de todos.

Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Podía sentir su garganta contraerse al sólo pensamiento, como si su propio cuerpo hubiera tomado la decisión por ella, la decisión de dejar de existir, porque su corazón ya no podía soportar otro quiebre más.

Sintió la madera del banquillo crujir y supo que estaba acompañada. Por quién, no tenía idea, pero no miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Temía que fuera otro hombre que tratara de conquistarla y serle infiel nuevamente, pero la voz que oyó no podía ser más distinta de la de un chico. Y, más encima, era una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Hermione.

La aludida retiró las manos de sus ojos y miró directamente a unos ojos de color marrón que la observaban alegremente. Era la persona que necesitaba, quien la sacaría de su tristeza y la ayudaría a recuperar los pedazos de su corazón y volverlos a unir, aunque no pudiera saber que ella lo haría de una forma totalmente inesperada para Hermione.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione con voz queda-. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace un mes que no te veo.

-He estado ocupada con mi nuevo negocio –dijo Ginny, esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione se sintió como si ella le hubiera sonreído por primera vez. No podía explicar la sensación, pero prefirió guardar silencio e ignorar aquella fugaz sensación-. Me ayuda bastante para superar la muerte de ni novio. Me obliga a concentrarme en números y en operaciones matemáticas.

Hermione dejó de mirar a Ginny y se dedicó a fijarse en los detalles del suelo como si estuviera interesada en ellos.

-Ojalá que hubiera una forma de olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado –dijo miserablemente-. Ya es la séptima vez que me pasa lo mismo.

Ginny la miró con una mezcla de condescendencia y entendimiento. Ella estaba al tanto de los sucesivos fracasos amorosos de su amiga, pero poco podía hacer para ayudarla, a excepción de abrazarla y darle apoyo moral. Una vez le había dado consejos para conquistar chicos, pero ellos parecían tener una tendencia obsesiva a engañarla con otra mujer. Comprendió que ahora debía de sentirse como basura.

Y, como de la nada, una emocionante idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le pudo haber ocurrido antes? Debió haberlo hecho desde que pudo pensar en forma normal después de la terrible tragedia que le ocurrió a su novio.

-Hay una forma de hacerlo –dijo Ginny, rodeando con un brazo el hombro de su amiga-. Pero tendrás que acompañarme.

-¿Adonde?

-Ya lo verás. ¿Te atreves?

Hermione sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, como si la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, el sí o el no, representara un punto de inflexión en su vida. Estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía qué sucedería después, si su vida iba a mejorar o terminaría de tocar fondo. Al final, decidió que no tenía nada que perder.

-Vamos –fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Hermione se puso de pie con cierta dificultad: había estado sentada por más de tres horas y las rodillas las sentía tiesas y le dolieron cuando estiró las piernas para que sostuvieran su peso, lo que la hizo tambalear un poco, pero recuperó el equilibrio casi instantáneamente. Ginny la tomó de la mano para guiarla, pero Hermione, aunque supiera que lo hacía como un gesto amistoso, se sintió por breves momentos como si ella fuera su novia: y, no podía engañarse a ella misma: le gustaba la sensación. Pero ésta desapareció de forma tan repentina que creyó que lo había imaginado.

Ginny la condujo por una calle casi desierta, unos pocos vehículos estacionados daban un poco de color al monocromatismo de las casas y el pavimento. La calle era muy larga. Hermione contó unas veinte cuadras cuando al fin se detuvieron delante de una casa abandonada, cuyas ventanas se hallaban tapiadas. Las luces nocturnas se encendieron, tiñendo de un tono amarillento a la acera y haciendo ver el cabello de Ginny dorado. Por un momento, quiso saber qué demonios estaban haciendo allí, frente a un inmueble de corte antiguo y que posiblemente estuviera en trámites de demolición, en una calle que bien podría pertenecer a un pueblo fantasma, pero Ginny habló y aquellos pensamientos evacuaron su mente.

-Entra.

-Pero…

-Sólo entra –la animó Ginny con una sonrisa. Y era una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hermione se acercó a la puerta, giró el pomo y la abrió. Estaba totalmente oscuro dentro, ni las luces de los postes penetraba la negrura en ese lugar. Sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza contra sus costillas, dividida entre el susto de entrar en una casa gobernada por las sombras y la expectación de saber lo que Ginny tenía en reserva para ella. Finalmente, tomo la decisión de entrar. Puso un pie en el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ni siquiera verse las palmas de sus manos a tres centímetros de distancia, como en un túnel antiguo de tren. Llamó a Ginny.

-Volveré dentro de unas dos horas –dijo, y Hermione, sintiéndose aterrada y angustiada a todos los niveles, imploró que no la dejara sola, pero los pasos de su amiga se alejaron de la casa para finalmente dejar de escucharse.

Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla. La oscuridad era total y ella ya no podía distinguir si estaba en medio de la sala de estar o si en el otro extremo de la casa. Podía oír perfectamente su desesperada respiración, los latidos de su corazón los escuchaba como si estuviera a la altura de sus orejas. Casi le dio un infarto cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse en algún lado de la casa. La incertidumbre la atenazaba: no tenía forma de saber si la persona que acababa de zambullirse en las sombras era amiga o enemiga. Era incapaz de identificar el peligro sin sus ojos, sin algo de luz que le dijera si el recién llegado la iba a degollar o algo por el estilo.

Sintió unas manos firmes agarrarla por la cintura. Podía sentir la respiración de alguien a centímetros de ella. La empujaba suave pero decididamente en dirección desconocida. Hermione ya se hallaba en estado de pánico y estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Ginny, clamar por ayuda. Y, entre todo el susto y la duda, sintió un acceso de ira en contra de su amiga por ponerla en una situación tan desesperante.

Hermione sintió, tan de repente que fue como mágico, que sus preocupaciones se derretían, que sus miedos desaparecían, que las dudas se evaporaban de su mente. Y no supo por qué hasta que sintió algo suave tocar con delicadeza sus labios. Por un momento, creyó que era ella misma la que se había puesto el dedo en la boca, como exigiéndose que guardara silencio, pero no recordaba tener el dedo tan húmedo. Todavía podía sentir la cálida presión de unas manos que no conocía sobre su cintura y, al fin comprendiendo, supo que lo que tocó sus labios había sido otra boca, la boca de alguien que no pudo reconocer.

¿Ginny le había dado una sorpresa, diciéndole a un chico que la esperara en esa casa? Después de todo, ella siempre había estado a su lado para ayudarla, y viceversa. Sin embargo, había algo en la sutileza de aquel breve beso que no cuadraba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron arrancados de raíz por una nueva incursión de aquella boca sin nombre en sus labios, pero esta vez, no se separaron. Sintió las cálidas manos del desconocido en su cintura, envolviéndola y cerrarse en un abrazo y Hermione no pudo evitar alzar los brazos y ponerlas en los hombros de aquella persona oculta por las sombras y atenazó el cuello del desconocido con ellos. Pese a no saber quién era la persona que la besaba con tanta delicadeza, era imposible oponer resistencia a sus caricias y a sus besos. Parecieron horas interminables durante las cuales Hermione y el desconocido se besaban, pero la persona que estaba frente a ella parecía ser que no era fácilmente satisfecho.

Las manos que aferraban su cintura subieron por su espalda y, sin ningún margen de duda, tomaron la cremallera de su vestido floreado y la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Hermione no sabía por qué estaba permitiendo que, quienquiera que fuese el que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, la desvistiera sin siquiera pedirle permiso, sin embargo, había una nota de tácita autoridad en el actuar de esa persona, algo que no le permitía reaccionar en lo absoluto.

Ahora el desconocido besaba su cuello. Cuando Hermione sintió el contacto de los labios ajenos con su piel, cayó rendida. Era simplemente irresistible. La dulzura con la cual besaba y lamía traspasaba todo limite y, desde luego, jamás había sentido algo como eso en lo que iba de su vida. Estaba como anestesiada: no podía sentir nada que no fueran caricias y besos, no podía sentir cómo las manos de la otra persona sin rostro apartaba los tirantes del vestido, no podía sentir cómo éste caía, dejándola con la piel al aire. Y notó, sólo en ese instante, que su piel se estremecía por completo a cada vez que los labios del desconocido la tocaban, su dulce humedad recorriendo sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho…

Hermione ya no recordaba haber sentido miedo al entrar a esa casa ruinosa: todo lo que importaba era el momento, el hecho que estaba siendo tocada, acariciada y besada como nunca, sintiendo un deseo desconocido, sensaciones totalmente ajenas a todo lo que conocía. Luego, un violento placer se desató en su interior, un espasmo sacudió sus huesos, una oleada de intenso calor se esparcía por sus músculos y por sus venas. Y, en ese instante, supo que no era un hombre el que estaba con ella… era una mujer. No había otra forma de explicar la suavidad, la sutileza con la cual la amaba, la deseaba. Y descubrió que no era una revelación que la sacara de sus casillas o la desconcertara de forma radical: era como si siempre estuviera esperando por alguien así, como si, en realidad, el amor que siempre buscara lo tuviera otra mujer. Hermione lo sabía, de algún modo, cuando yacía en su cama, antes de dormir, cuando extraños presentimientos la dominaban antes de conciliar el sueño.

Y, mientras se sacudía de placer exquisito, descubrió que la oscuridad, como la verdad, era algo neutro, una forma de verse de forma honesta y objetiva, que sólo en la oscuridad podían verse cómo eran en verdad las personas. Los ojos a veces podían engañar, la conciencia puede cegar con prejuicios. Pero la oscuridad le brindó la posibilidad de sentir sin ver, de amar sin conocer, de desear sin juzgar. Y ahora, con el placer aumentando cada vez más, gracias a la oscuridad, había descubierto que su destino y su felicidad siempre habían estado en manos de una mujer, de ella, porque ya sabía quién se escondía detrás de la negrura.

Hubo un breve momento durante el cual no pensó, no sintió, no deseó… no existió. Desconectada total y plenamente del mundo que la rodeaba, el mundo que antes de eso era la casa en tinieblas y la mujer que la amaba sin prejuicios. Segundos después, pudo escuchar sus propios gemidos perforar las tinieblas, respirando como si acabara de trotar millas y millas. No sentía frío en absoluto. Se sentía como si estuviera en su cálida cama, envuelta en sábanas. Después, otra respiración se escuchó junto a ella, cerca de su propia nariz.

-Eres la que siempre busqué –suspiró Hermione, abrazando a la desconocida, aunque sabía quién era ya. El leve perfume de jazmín que emanaba de su cabello le había terminado de disipar las dudas-. De algún modo, siempre lo supe.

-Lo sé –susurró una segunda voz, una voz que Hermione reconocía muy bien, porque la había escuchado hace no muchas horas, mientras trataba de escapar de su desesperación. Pero ahora, no había nada que temer. Estando ella a su lado, se sentía segura-. Yo escogí este camino hace tiempo, y estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir mi nuevo rumbo. Me alegra que fueras tú, Hermione.

-Yo me alegro también que seas tú… Ginny. Pero, ¿por qué elegiste una casa a oscuras?

Ginny mostró una sonrisa invisible, pero Hermione supo en su corazón que lo hizo.

-Porque en la oscuridad puedes sentir sin prejuicios –dijo ella, aferrándose a ella, lista para besarla-. Si esta habitación estuviera bien iluminada, ¿hubieras dejado que yo te besara en primero lugar?

Hermione tuvo que admitir que si la casa tuviera luces, habría salido corriendo de allí, creyendo que todo eso se trataba de una broma. Su silencio habló por ella.

-¿Ves? Esa es la magia de la oscuridad. Nos permite vernos con honestidad, nos impide juzgar por la consciencia, sino por los sentimientos. Porque son ellos, no la razón, los que nos hace humanos.

Hermione, sintiendo que ya no podía más, abrazó a Ginny y la besó, con la misma sutileza con la cual ella la había besado. Y pensar que hace unas tres horas estaba sentada en un banquillo, llorando por su mala suerte en el amor. Ahora, se sentía como si acabar de ganarse la lotería. Gritó de alegría. Se sentía libre ahora, libre de la injusticia y la tristeza…

La noche ya era profunda. Nadie caminaba por la calle. La puerta de la casa abandonada se abrió, y dos mujeres salieron de ella. Cerraron la puerta tras ellas y, abrazadas por la cintura, caminaron hacia la noche, mirando al frente, viviendo el presente, y dirigiéndose a un futuro brillante y prometedor…

**Nota del Autor:** Sólo a modo de reflexión, todavía no soy capaz de explicarme cómo puedo escribir historias románticas mientras escucho heavy metal a todo volumen. Fui capaz de escribir los 25 capítulos de "Rojo y castaño" en medio de letras que hablaban de batallas, caballeros y dragones, y no sé cómo… :O

Los saluda desde… a ver si se me ocurre un lugar que no he visitado… mmm… ah, ya sé. Los saluda desde la Gran Muralla China… Gilrasir.


End file.
